Fighting Fate
by XxFiresongxX
Summary: Hiei's ill yet again and like the other times Kurama is more than willing to take care of his little friend, but this isn't like the other times. With prophecies of sorrow lying over Kurama and Hiei's future Kurama has no choice but to fight fate KH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, yes, I know I've already done a Hiei gets sick fic. Don't worry though. I've locked my doors and windows. wink Once again this story contains homosexual a couple and some bad language. Please forgive badly spelled Japanese words. I do not own YYH. If I did there would be a turkey! On with the fic!

**Chapter 1**

The two figures stood in a stand off. If either were to make a move the other would immediately use that to their advantage. Hiei stood firmly where he was, glaring at his opponent. If his opponent would just make the first move he might have a chance… but his patience could never rival his opponent's. His was famous. He would have to make a go for it… NOW! He leapt in the air in an attempt to escape, but felt a firm hand close around his ankle. He was pulled practically from the air and down into the boy's strong grasp.

"Damn it! Let go of me Kurama!" he yelled angrily, thrashing and kicking the fox.

Kurama rolled his eyes in exasperation as he sighed. "Here we go again, come on Hiei."

"No! Let go of me damn it!" Hiei continued to protest.

Kurama ignored the small fire demon's threats as he dragged him through the back streets to his house. By the time he had reached his home Kurama had finally managed to orient Hiei's kicking legs away from his body, having obtained only minimal bruising.

"Okaa-san's out again," he informed his captive. "Good timing huh? You're going to be staying a while won't you?"

"No! No I won't damn it!" Hiei shouted.

"Calm down Hiei, you're going to disturb the neighbors. They'll think I'm kidnapping you!"

"You are!"

Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's mouth to quiet him. In a second he felt sharp fangs biting through his flesh. Still he refused to let go.

"Why do I feel like I should be worried about getting Rabies?" Hiei glared up at Kurama who grinned at him. He carried Hiei into the house, locking the door after them and carrying a finally resigned Hiei to his room. He set the koorime down on his bed and finally removed his hand from Hiei's mouth sighing at the two bloody holes his friend had left.

"Alright Hiei, are you going to be a good boy and tell me, or will I have to rely on my brilliant powers of deduction?" Hiei folded his arms over his chest and glared challengingly at Kurama. Kurama sighed.

"Brilliant powers of deduction it is." Kurama carefully surveyed his friend without letting any part of his position out of his mind. His arms were crossed rather lower on his chest than they normally were. "Alright, it is something with your stomach."

'Damn that fox! How the hell does he do that?!' Hiei thought angrily to himself though he gave a negative grunt.

"Ok… does it hurt, or is it upset?"

"What the hell is the difference? It isn't doing what it's supposed to and in my world that's all that matters." Kurama sighed again. "Anyway, I don't have emotion."

"I know. What does that have to do with this?"

"If _I_ don't have emotion individual parts of my body sure as hell don't."

Kurama pondered for a moment then laughed. "That is not what I meant by upset, less literal. Alright… just lie down and wait for me to return. I've sealed the windows so don't try to escape. You're lucky I brought you in Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara might have notice you were pale this time. You wouldn't want _that_ would you?"

Kurama left the room without looking at the disgruntled demon left in his bed. This was not the first time Hiei had fallen ill, though Kurama was the only one who'd ever been able to notice such subtle differences in his actions. Hiei had finally learned that Kurama as an X-thief thought of all escape routes and that when sick he did not have the energy to resist him. Kurama felt guilty that he was slightly happy when he saw Hiei was sick. He pitied the poor little demon but he still loved the time they spent together and the trust Hiei placed in him… if reluctantly.

Kurama decided that getting Hiei a cup of Ginger ale couldn't hurt anything so he poured the drink and brought the fizzing cup to Hiei.

"You really should lie down Hiei," Kurama observes as he came up to the demon.

"Why me?" Hiei pouted. "I haven't seen _you_ get sick one time and yet this is the third god be damned time it's happened to me!"

"Your immune system still has to adjust to Ningenkai. You'll get better soon and you won't get sick as often either," Kurama assured him.

"I'm a demon damn it! I shouldn't get HUMAN illnesses! I hate this world. I wish I could go back to Makai!"

"If you were to return to Makai, before your probation release date, would you ever return here?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Not unless I had the urge to kill humans. Why?"

"Just… I'd miss you."

"Hn. Of course you would."

"Here Hiei, drink this." Kurama held the glass of Ginger ale out to Hiei.

"No."

"Drink it Hiei." Kurama gently pressed the cool glass against Hiei's stubborn lips. Hiei turned his head away, refusing to open his mouth.

"Come on Hiei, it'll help."

"Look, I just _really _don't want to eat or drink anything right now, ok Kurama?" Kurama's brilliant skills of deduction kicked in at that point. He set the glass down on the night table beside his bed and returned with a pot and cup of water. Kurama sat next to the small koorime as his friend fought with all the strength in his body against being sick. He lost in the end and fell on his hands over the pot with Kurama stroking his back comfortingly. Kurama handed him the glass of water to wash the taste from his mouth with once he had stopped.

"As I said, you'll be more comfortable if you lie down," Kurama stated. Hiei glared at him through sweaty hair but fell back on the bed anyway. Kurama offered him the glass of Ginger ale again.

"It'll help." He promised his poor sick friend. Hiei resigned to take it from Kurama, drank it and fell back.

"I wish I were in Makai again," He repeated miserably.

"It's ok, it'll all be better soon. These types of things never last long." Hiei made a soft discontented noise and turned away from Kurama. Kurama softly lay the top blanket over the curled up fire demon and left him to be annoyed alone. He returned shortly with a book he'd been reading for school to find Hiei had fallen asleep in his absence. He sat in the same chair he had when ever Hiei was ill and began reading. After awhile he lowered is book and reached out to brush a lock of the sweaty hair that was falling into Hiei's closed eyes away. His hand brushed Hiei's face and he immediately drew back.

"Unh." Hiei slowly opened his eyes and looked blurrily at the fox. "What is it kitsune? You look surprised." Kurama reached out and brushed Hiei's face again, withdrawing quickly.

"Hiei, you're burning!"

"Hn, wouldn't be the first time. I _am_ a fire demon. I think I'm used to 'burning.'"

"No, not literally. Hiei this high of a fever is dangerous, even for a demon!"

"Yes, but I'm a _fire_ demon. I think I might just be a little hotter than most other demons."

If it had been another time Kurama would have thought of how completely true, in multiple senses that was. However, Kurama was far too worried about his ill friend to think about his attractiveness. He ran off quickly and returned with a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"I should have done this before." Kurama reprimanded himself as he removed Hiei's head band.

"Ummm… forgetting something? My eye genius!"

"That's why it's cut." Kurama said indicating the small oval shaped hole in the wet cloth as he placed it over Hiei's forehead around his jagan eye.

"There… happy… f…o…x…?" Hiei's voice trailed off as he fell asleep again. Kurama fretted over his small friend, trying to decide if he should call Genkai, but then he imagined what Hiei would do if Kurama told anyone about this, or if he got Yukina to see Hiei in this state. The idea quickly lost appeal. Kurama left the room to the secret garden he kept hidden from human sight. It took him longer than he had thought to find an herb to help with Hiei's fever in the vast stretch of greenery. When he returned from under the canopy of leaves the sky had changed from late after noon to evening. He quickly rushed up the stairs, relieved to find Hiei was still sleeping and appeared to be alright.

"Hiei," he shook the fire demon lightly. "Hiei, wake up and take your medicine… Hiei?" Kurama's heart stopped. "HIEI!" Kurama shook his friend harder this time. The limp unconscious body made no movement. Hiei would not wake up.

A/N: Ah, gotta LOVE cliff hangers right! Yay! As you've notived, unlike the last one this fic is serious but you know what, Hiei only has a limited supply of cuteness he is willing to lend to me and if I go over my limit… shudder let's just not go there. Now for my hypnosis to keep you with me ok, "You want to read the rest of the fic!" So… I'll start on the next chapter and you'll read it… right? …Right?! Why are you laughing at me? tear

Hiei: twitch

Me: Oh hell! I could have sworn I locked that door!

Hiei: slowly draws katana

Me: Yes, as I was saying, I'll get the next chapter up… as soon as I'm done running for my life… that is assuming I still have a usable computer…

Hiei: Slashes computer screen

Me: Yeah, I didn't think so… read and review for when I get back… in a few months. Flames are welcome… trust me I like yours more than Hiei's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Here is the next chapter. Please PLEASE forgive my horrible attempt at trying to have Japanese name endings. Feel free to tell me how I completely messed up. I do not own YYH... OH and this fic was edited by Koorime-Chan, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I will sacrifice my arm to her in apology. On with the fic!

Low announcer's voice Previously in Fighting Fate…

"_Hiei," he shook the fire demon lightly. "Hiei, wake up and take your medicine… Hiei?" Kurama's heart stopped. "HIEI!" Kurama shook his friend harder this time. The limp unconscious body made no movement. Hiei would not wake up._

**Chap 2**

'Oh hell! Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell!!!' Kurama thought as he paced in circles next to the koorime. 'What do I do?! I HAVE to get help! If I ever had to call Genkai it's now!' Kurama rushed to the phone and hurriedly dialed Genkai's number with shaking fingers.

"_Hello, you have reached the temple of the psychic Genkai. If you have just discovered a strange ability or are hearing/sensing strange presences press 1. If you would like to speak to Genkai personally please press 2. Note, Genkai does not like to be bothered. Press 2 at your own peril…"_

Kurama fumbled for the 2 button and pressed it.

"_You have reached Genkai's personal phone. She is not able to come at the moment but please leave a message at the tone and if you are not a dimwit she will get back to you soon. --beeeeeep--"_

'Damn! Worst possible time to be out Genkai-sensei!' Kurama thought.

"Genkai-sensei, it is Kurama. I have a problem! Hiei's fallen ill and I think something is really wrong with him! He has a terrifyingly high fever and he won't wake up. PLEASE when you hear this, help!" Kurama's voice rose in to a panicked plea on the last sentence. He hung the phone up and he rushed back into the room where Hiei's fevered body was lying. Feeling that the cloth on his forehead had become hot Kurama removed it, wet it again in cold water and laid it gently on Hiei's brow with shaking hands.

"Fo…x…?" Kurama started at the sound of the weak voice and looked to see out of focus red blurs gazing at him.

"Hiei?!"

"No… this… is the… ghost… that lives… in the back… of his mind…" Hiei muttered falteringly.

"HIEI!" Kurama was about to throw his arms around Hiei but thought better of it and settled for stroking his hair softly.

"You… act… like I was… dead… fox," Hiei stated attempting to glare at the fox enough to get him off his hair but sadly his plan did not work.

"I… I thought you were close! You… you wouldn't wake up!"

"So?"

"So?" Kurama repeated Hiei's question confusedly.

"So… you care… if I don't… wake up?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Hell! Of course I do Hiei! Why would you think I wouldn't?!" Kurama couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the fact that Hiei didn't even think he would care if Hiei died.

"Unh!" Hiei's face contorted in pain.

"Hiei! What's wrong?!" Kurama drew his hand back from stroking Hiei's hair immediately.

"Please… don't yell… Kurama."

"Gomenasai!" Kurama immediately quieted his voice. Hiei turned away from Kurama, curled up and began coughing weakly. Kurama tried comforted him as best he could until he felt Hiei's body growing limp again. Suddenly Kurama remembered the herb he'd gotten for Hiei.

"Hold on Hiei!" Kurama grabbed the herb and brought it to Hiei. "Can you eat this?" He asked holding the herb in front of Hiei's mouth. Fanged teeth emerged and took the herb, attempting to chew it but Hiei was losing energy too fast. He was too tired to chew. Kurama took the herb back and, chewed it himself. With a racing heart he leaned forward and transferred the medicine to Hiei's mouth. Hiei swallowed it and his mouth became limp under Kurama's. Kurama sat back up, blushing and breathing fast. He knew he shouldn't be this excited. It had not been a real kiss… but still… Kurama shook himself mentally. 'This is not the time!' He reprimanded himself.

Kurama tried to think of all the herbs he knew and if they could help Hiei in anyway, but there was no way to help him that way if could not wake up. Kurama was limited to sitting by Hiei and changing his cloth when it became hot which was becoming increasingly frequent. He could just hope that Genkai would return and find the message soon. Finally there came a knock at his door and he sped down fast as he could to open it.

"Oh thank Enma! Genkai-sensei, Yukina-san! Please, help!" Kurama hurriedly showed Genkai and Yukina up to his room. Yukina gasped and rushed over to Hiei's side, placing her hand on his chest. After a few moments Hiei stirred and slowly his blurred eyes opened. Suddenly they snapped into focus and widened.

"Y… Yukina-san!"

"Hiei-san! You're alright!"

"Mmm… I'm fine." Hiei lied weakly.

"Can you tell what is wrong with him Yukina?" Genkai asked.

"I… don't know… I'm trying to heal him… but… for some reason, I can't fully heal him. I can only stabilize him. I can't tell what the problem is," Yukina informed Genkai nervously.

"How long can you stabilize him for?"

"As long as I do not have to heal anyone else… I can do it for a few days at most. If we put a power transfer somewhere on him I can do it without having to stay here."

"Hn… don't… waste… your energy. I'm… going to… die… right? So don't… bother…!" Hiei's words shook Yukina.

"But…" she started.

"Just… don't bother… healing… me."

"Genkai-sensei, do you have a power transfer anywhere that you could lend us? I'd like Yukina to be able to heal him without being trapped here," Kurama said.

"Damn it! …What the hell… did I just finish saying?!" Hiei snapped at the fox.

"Hiei, shut up." Kurama said in fake politeness, startling Hiei. Though his tone had sweetened with the comment it was not a very Kurama like thing to say.

"Fox?" Hiei asked curiously.

"I'm _going_ to find out what's wrong with you Hiei and I'm _going_to make you better so just stay alive or… I'll chase you into Reikei! If you think I'm annoying in life, just think how annoying I'll be after death! And you'll be stuck with me forever so just stay alive, got it?! Genkai?" He turned to the woman in reference to his earlier question about a power transfer.

"I can turn something here into a power transfer. Anything you'll donate Kurama? Jewelry or something else that stays on by it's self is best." Kurama nodded and went to his desk, rummaging around for a while. Finally he returned with a silver dragon pendant on a silver chain. It was a necklace he'd gotten a while ago because it had made him think of Hiei. He'd considered giving it to the inspirational fire demon a few times but had never had the courage.

"Good, put it around his neck," Genkai instructed.

Kurama reached forward to clip the necklace on Hiei but the demon took the necklace from him and attempted to fasten it himself. Kurama had to keep himself from laughing as he watch Hiei's annoyed expression deepen as he failed in connect the clamp. Finally Kurama came forward, took then ends from Hiei's shaking hands and fastened it for him. Genkai placed her hand on it and her other hand on Yukina's hand. The energy around Yukina appeared, a blue shimmering mass that flowed through Genkai into the necklace.

"Ok." Genkai sighed. "I really miss the days when my powers were put to better use… but! Anyway! The power transfer is in place. As Yukina said, it will not improve Hiei's health much, but it will stabilize him and keep him alive." Genkai turned to Kurama. "Kurama, I'd like to talk to you alone." Kurama nodded to her and they left the two koorime together.

"I think it would be best if you were to tell Koenma-sama what's happened to Hiei." Genkai said getting straight to the point. "He'll want to know about something like this."

"Hiei will kill me if he wakes up and finds out I told people about this," Kurama said half heartedly.

"Hiei will just have to deal with that. You demons and your pride are absolutely foolish!"

"I know. I understand. I'll tell Koenma-sama."

"Can I trust you to take care of him?"

"Yes. Thank you Genkai-sensei."

"Just keep him alive. He's not going to do it himself." Genkai said, going to collect Yukina and leaving the boys alone again in the house. Kurama returned to his room to find Hiei curled into a ball once again.

'Hiei you stubborn suicidal baka!" Kurama though, annoyed, as he changed the cloth on Hiei's head once more before leaving for Reikei.

"Hey! Kurama! Haven't seen you in a while, what 'cha doin' man?" Yusuke asked spotting Kurama and running up to him with Kuwabara in close pursuit.

"I am attempting to find a deserted area to visit Reikei," Kurama replied.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"There is something I have to inform Koenma of."

"HEY GREAT!!! Mind if we come too? Keiko won't mind if I'm doing save the world business!" Yusuke said grinning carefree.

"Trying to avoid studying correct?" Kurama said dry and humorlessly.

"Yeah, so?! Let's get to Reikei before she finds me!" Kurama rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. Yusuke was amusing, but not when Hiei was lying ill and dieing.

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke?" Botan asked as they approached where she was standing near the door to Koenma'a office. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Koenma-sama," Kurama said calmly.

"Is it urgent? Koenma-sama is very busy right now."

"No I'm not!" Koenma's voice came hurriedly from the communication panel on the door. "Please, please come in Kurama! I've got nothing important to do."

"Koenma-sama!" Botan burst out in exasperation at the small panel on the door.

"Pleeeeaaasseeee Kurama! Save me! Come in! Please Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke!"

"Koenma-sama!" Botan repeated doubly as exasperated. The door to Koenma's office opened allowing Kurama and the other two to walk calmly through. It shut smoothly behind them, though not before a disgruntled Botan slipped through as well.

"Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, you are life savers! If I have to stamp another paper I'll die!" Koenma, in his toddler form, said jumping away from his chair and coming up in front of them.

"I'm afraid you might not think I'm a life saver after you hear the news I bear," Kurama said in a somber tone.

"Why? What's happened?" Botan asked, surprised by the worry she saw in the kitsune's eyes. "Surely if something serious were happening we'd know!" A thought occurred suddenly to Kurama. Botan and Koenma did not know about Hiei. So there must not have been anything about Hiei dieing in the near future! Kurama took a deep relieved breath before telling them the story.

"Well, you see, Hiei's fallen ill and—"

"What?!" the entire room erupted.

"The shrimp is sick?!" Kuwabara burst into laughter.

"Duuuude! I've gotta see that!" Yusuke said laughing along with Kuwabara. Koenma and Botan just blinked in an "are you serious?" way at Kurama.

"This isn't something to joke about!" Kurama said as calmly as he could, though his voice shook slightly in annoyance. This stopped Kuwabara and Yusuke's laughter immediately.

"What's up? Why are you so serious?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, earlier today Hiei would not wake up and… I think… I think he might have died if I hadn't called Genkai-sensei and Yukina-san to help."

"Oh my! Is he alright now?!" Botan asked consernedly. "Yukina-chan healed him, right?!"

"She tried, but she said, for some reason the most she could do was stabilize his condition."

"Yukina-san was there?!" Kuwabara's eyes turned into hearts and he began drooling.

"Now _isn't_ the time to swoon over your crush!" Kurama said, still calmly though he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Just calm down Kurama," Koenma said. "I haven't seen any paper work even slightly implying that Hiei is going to die. As the ruler of death I think I'd know." Koenma straightened his outfit in an impressive dramatic way as he stated his title. "I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong before it gets too serious." He calmly returned to his desk, taking a piece of paper from the huge mound to avoid the heated subject.

"I suppose your ri—" Kurama started but was stopped when Koenma suddenly yelped in surprise and fell from his chair, knocking half the papers on his desk to the floor.

"Koenma-sama! What is it?" Botan asked coming over to him and trying to peek at the paper.

"Nothing!" Koenma said quickly trying to hide the piece of paper he'd just picked up.

"What's got to you?" Yusuke asked, extracting the paper easily from the reluctant Koenma.

"Hell! No way!" Yusuke yelled as soon as he laid eyes on it.

"What's going on—" Kuwabara stopped mid-sentence as he peered over Yusuke's shoulder at the paper. "GAH!"

"Give it to me." Kurama commanded, but his friends withdrew the paper from him. "Give it to me." He repeated in a bone chillingly cold tone. He knew what the paper said. He knew what it would tell him, but he didn't want to believe it. He could hope that the paper was not what he thought it was. He silently cursed the fact that he'd never been wrong about something like this before. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to see the paper and accept what it told him, but…

"Give it to me." He repeated for the third time, even colder. Yusuke finally relented and handed him the paper.

"Look, Kurama, it's just a possible death. It doesn't mean he'll definitely die!" Koenma said seriously as Kurama's eyes calmly scanned the sheet.

"It means if we do not find out what is wrong with him in three days, he will die." Kurama replied calmly.

"Well… I suppose… Where are you going?!" Koenma said, causing Kurama to turn to look at Koenma.

"I'm going to find what is wrong with him," Kurama replied feeling quite annoyed at the fact that Koenma had felt the need to ask such an obvious question. He turned again and left without another word.

"Kitsune?" Hiei asked curiously as Kurama reentered his room and fell against the wall, staring unseeingly at a sheet of paper he held. "Kitsune?" He repeated when he got no reply from his first inquiry. Dazed green eyes turned their focus to Hiei this time. "What's that?" Hiei pointed at the paper in Kurama's hands. Kurama still did not reply but came over to the bed where Hiei was sitting casually, despite the discomfort of the position. Hiei took the paper and looked it over. It was in that annoying human dialect that he was unable to read, but he did recognize his own name and the seal of death on the upper corner.

"Hn… so… I'm going to die… am I? I told you Yukina-san … should not have wasted… her energy on me."

"It is only a possible death Hiei!" Kurama snapped finally losing his temper. Everyone BUT Hiei had been at least slightly worried by the news… well… maybe not Kuwabara… but that wasn't important! Why couldn't Hiei care?! Kurama took the paper back from Hiei and glared down at it again. There was a long awkward silence between them before Hiei asked,

"So… how long?"

"How long?"

"Until I die… You know that I do not… care about anything… that does not… aid my fighting. Therefore… I do not know… how to read your human… nonsense."

"… but you know how to talk," Kurama pointed out.

"You can't challenge people… non-verbally… as easily. So are you… going to… answer the question… or continue… artfully avoiding… the subject?"

"… I have only three days to find out what is wrong with you."

"… and how do you know… that I will continue… to live for three days? What is stopping me… from removing this necklace? I have a very… nice, shinny… sword over there. What is stopping me …from ending it all?"

"Do what you wish Hiei. There will be a large amount of time that I will not be here to stop you due to finding a cure. Do what ever makes you happy." Kurama said coldly, walking from the room after placing the paper on the night table.

Hiei sat for a long time, staring at the small silver dragon chain that was keeping him alive. Slowly his hand came up to it.

'I have no reason not to do it,' he thought. 'My purpose in life was to return to my village and kill everyone there, but they've already done that to themselves. They're closed off from everything in that horrible little village in a life worse than death! There is no point in me continuing to live this useless life. I'm not benefiting anyone.' Hiei's hand tightened on the silver ornament. He took a deep breath and pulled.

"Koenma-sama," Kurama said reentering Koenma's room. Koenma was sitting at his desk rearranging the papers that had fallen from his desk when he'd fallen from his chair. Standing in front of the desk was Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan who had all stayed after Kurama had left.

"Kurama! What are you doing here? We thought that you were searching for an antidote for Hiei," Koenma said looking up at the fox that stood in front of him.

"Hey foxy!" Yusuke said, trying to brighten the mood, but failing.

"I have a question. How do you get your information?" Kurama asked, skipping formalities and getting straight to the point.

"What?" Koenma asked confusedly.

"Your information on deaths. It does not appear out of thin air, does it?" Kurama said impatiently.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Where _do_ you get your info?" Yusuke asked turning on the nervous prince along with everyone else in the room.

"Well… I'm afraid I can't tell you. That is classified information and…"

"I'll classify your information if you don't spill it!" Yusuke threatened and for the first time Kurama fully agreed with Yusuke's reckless disposition.

"You're sooooo creative with insults Yusuke," Koenma said sarcastically.

"Either you can tell me now, and save me quite a lot of time, or I can rely on my skills as a former thief and find out on my own." Kurama said calmly though on the inside he was dieing to yell like Yusuke.

"Kurama, are you… threatening me? Do you possibly know how good security is in Reikei?"

"Yes, actually I do. Are you forgetting that I've robbed you many times before in my past life, not to mention the theft I committed in this life that led to my probation along with Hiei. I have easily surpassed your 'perfect security.'"

"… Well… That's true… but… If my dad finds out I gave out highly classified information!" Koenma shuddered at the thought of his punishment.

"… I believe that when Hiei and I were first put on probation your father instructed you to force the both of us, mainly Hiei, to carry out our full probation period. Hiei cannot do so if he is dead, therefore you would be disobeying your father not to aid us."

"Yes… but… that plan breaks so many rules… it would have to be passed by my father to be legal and that would take weeks if not longer!"

"Tell me then," Botan said, speaking for the first time in a while and startling them all. They'd pretty much forgotten about her.

"Botan?" Koenma asked after a rather awkward but dramatic silence.

"If you tell me it is not strictly against the rules and I can disobey Enma-sama and tell them."

"But… Botan! Do you know what my father does for punishment?!" Koenma shuddered again. "I'm his son! He usually only gives me spankings! If you were to disobey him… the pain would be horrible!"

"I'll endure whatever physical pain he bestows upon me, but I will not live with the pain of having to take a friend away… again." Botan looked determinedly at Koenma, only the fact that she was biting her lip giving away that she was, in fact, nervous.

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked. Botan nodded without taking her eyes of the prince. "Alright… if you're sure this is what you wish." Koenma's reluctant tone seemed to be thinking of any way to talk her out of her plan. "Come here Botan," he instructed. Botan walked obediently to his desk. She leaned down to where he could whisper in her ear from standing on his toes on his desk. She nodded and stood up straight again, coming over to Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Come with me," she said softly as she passed them and continued to walk through the door. She stopped outside the door as it closed and turned to them.

"Only one person can go with me. Too much mind interference will stop her ability to see," she stated flatly.

"Only one person huh?" Yusuke asked looking at his other two team mates.

"I'll go," Kurama told him. "You should return to Keiko Yusuke."

"You sure man? You don't wanna go back to Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei can take care of himself for a little while. I want to talk to her myself. I'll call you two if I need your help."

"Ok. C'mon Kuwabara, lets go back to Ningenkai and my crazy friend." Yusuke said grabbing Kuwabara's arm.

"You could call her your girlfriend just ONCE Urameshi! I think she'd appreciate it, with all she goes through for you."

"Just shut up and walk!" Yusuke dragged Kuwabara away.

"Ok then Kurama," Botan said in the most cheerful voice she could muster and turned to lead him to the psychic.

"Arigatou Botan."

She turned and smiled at him. "I just hope Hiei is alright," she said putting on the best smile she could. She turned away again and led Kurama in silence along a winding, twisting maze of passage ways. Finally she stopped next to a tall, dark, wooden door.

"Here. Inside is the psychic who made the death prediction for Hiei." She said, opening the door to a pitch black room.

"Thank you Botan," Kurama repeated.

"I'll be waiting here to show you out." Kurama nodded and walked through the door into the enveloping darkness, hearing the door shut after him.

"And Kurama-san comes," a soft female voice said from the darkness. "Forgive the lack of lighting. It's been a long time since I've had a visitor. Wait a few seconds." A dim light shone above Kurama's head, illumination a tired looking purple haired woman in a soft purple kimono (A/N - think that's what it is, I'm bad at Japanese clothing '-.-) like Botan's pink one. She sat on the wooden floor behind a small dusty crystal ball. "Please sit down," she said. Kurama obeyed eyeing the crystal ball.

"A crystal ball?" he inquired.

"Yes, for some strange reason they thought we needed them. Crystal balls are amateur play though, power inducers that have no value once your power is past a certain point."

"Yes, I thought it looked a bit out of use," Kurama nodded understandingly.

"So, I'm guessing you've come to know about the fate of your friend Hiei."

"You saw?"

"I heard. You and your friend's conversation was not exactly exclusive. Note that I cannot be held responsible for any punishment placed on your for coming to this forbidden area."

"Agreed. I will take full responsibility," Kurama assured her. "Can you help me?"

"…no," she refused after a moment's pause. Kurama's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No?" he asked in his famously cold, calm tone.

"If Enma-sama finds out I supplied you with information I will be punished harshly despite any sacrifices you might be willing to make."

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you?" Kurama asked, a slight amount of desperation getting through to his voice. The psychic eyed him skeptically.

"Well… You body is far too attractive to be used in experiments." Kurama thanked god for that. "Luckily I am not the type that finds the other use for such a beautiful body enjoyable." Kurama thanked god again. She paused again then continued, "You are a half demon are you not?"

"I am."

"Interesting. I am very interested in studying different types of demons in the small amounts of free time I have. As I said I would feel guilty using such a beautiful body for experiments. I suppose a blood sample would suffice. Since you are one of the very few demons I ever meet and you are asking me to break numerous laws, I'm afraid I'll have to require a large sample."

"Alright. Just take what you need and do what you can."

The psychic smiled and stood, turning and walking into the shadows in the corner of the room. She returned with two fist sized glass containers, a knife, a cloth and a roll of bandages. She knelt next to Kurama and placed the knife against his arm. He did not flinch as she made a well placed cut and let his blood run into the flask, lowering it and raising the second one once the first was just about full. Once the second flask was filled she set it on the floor beside its mate and quickly bandaged the already healing cut after wiping the blood away. She placed covers on both flasks and returned to her spot on the other side of the crystal ball.

"Thank you and now for your friend. I am afraid that past death predictions my visions aren't all that clear. Not that my death visions are fully clear either. That is why we only have a maybe on your friend's death. On other types of visions all I can get are feelings tied with the result."

"That will suffice."

The woman nodded and closed her eyes. The spiritual aura around her spiraled and writhed out of control. Just witnessing it was painful, but it inevitably took a great deal of power to look into the future. Finally it settled and she let out a deep breath.

"Did you feel anything?" Kurama asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"You will not be happy. The future your friend holds will fill you with a sense of loneliness. I do not know when this will happen though. I would return to him if I were you, he could already be dead." Kurama felt his heart die in his chest.

"Thank you," he said emptily, standing and walking somberly from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"What did she say?" Botan asked then saw Kurama's dead eyes. She gasped. "Hiei's not going to…?!"

"She said that Hiei's future would not make me happy, that it would fill me with a sense of loneliness," Kurama informed her in a voice perfectly masking what he felt.

"Kurama! Oh!" Tears flowed down Botan's cheeks as she heard what Kurama said. Kurama just continued to stare emptily into space, unaware of the crying girl next to him.

"We should go," he said after a few minutes. Botan nodded and led Kurama back along the halls until they came to a parting of ways. Botan dried her tears and rushed off, returning to work and trying to forget what she had learned.

Kurama walked slowly along the streets to his home. He was thankful that no one he passed knew him. He was not in the mood to talk. He reached his house and continued to the door to his room, reaching his hand out to open the door, but stopping before it touched the doorknob.

"_He could already be dead." _The psychic's words rang in his head. Kurama hadn't been able to sense Hiei's energy since he'd fallen ill. He had no way of knowing if Hiei truly was already dead. If he is… Kurama took a deep breath and forced himself to open the door, taking a deep breath and facing what lay in his room.

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as he took in the sight in the room, falling hopelessly to his knees.

A/N: Yeah, I get the feeling that the readers are going to kill me before Hiei gets the chance with all these cliff hangers, huh? This chapter is the first time I've really shown Botan's caring and selfless side. I just thought I'd do that because Genkai felt kind of OOC so I needed something good with the girls. As usually read and review, flames are welcome though constructive criticism is preferred.

11


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still do not own YYH. This chapter was also edited by good old Koorime-Chan. STORY TIME!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Low announcer's voice Previously in Fighting fate, Hiei's POV: _Hiei's hand tightened on the silver ornament. He took a deep breath and pulled._

Kurama's POV: _"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as he took in the sight in the room, falling hopelessly to his knees._

Now for this story!

Hiei glared down at the disobedient hand. No matter how hard he willed it to it would not pull the power transfer from his neck. _Just… I'd miss you._ Kurama's voice rang through Hiei's mind. He grabbed his katana from beside the bed. "Damn it!" he swore aloud as he angrily slashed his arm in punishment. _"So… you care… if I don't… wake up?" "Of course I do Hiei! Why would you think I wouldn't?!"_ Still no matter how hard he tried he could not will it to strike a vital blow. _"Do what you wish Hiei. There will be a large amount of time that I will not be here to stop you due to finding a cure. Do what ever makes you happy."_ He flopped back into Kurama's bed angrily.

'Damn it! I hate it when things disobey me! Whatever! I'll just wait three days until I die anyway!' Hiei closed his eyes. 'Death would certainly be more comfortable than this! Hn, maybe if I'm lucky I'll bleed to death!' He didn't know how long he lay there, willing himself to die. Slowly his mind began slipping into unconsciousness.

"HIEI!" a yell startled his out of sleep. Kurama was kneeling by the door staring at him in wide eyed horror.

"Fo…x?" Kurama's eyes widened even further. He stumbled to his feet and ran over to Hiei.

"You're alive?!" Hiei suddenly remembered his blood soaked arm. 'The fox was that worried because he thought I was dead?' Hiei wondered. His head began throbbing as he thought. Hiei was thoroughly confused. He wasn't exactly sure what was going through Kurama's mind. What was he so worried about? Does he need something from me? Why else would anyone be this worried by something happening to me?

"Yes… I'm alive!" Hiei said impatiently. "Why… are you… so shaken up? I thought… you said… I could… do what ever… I wanted!"

"That doesn't mean I…!" Kurama started fiercely, but failed to find the right words. "Wait here," he said before rushing off.

"Where… the hell… would I… go?!" Hiei yelled after Kurama's back. Kurama returned quickly with a roll of bandages.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were doing," he said as he began wrapping Hiei's bloody arm. His tone implied that he did not know what Hiei had tried, but they both knew other wise. The fox was anything but stupid.

"So… where… did you… go… that you… returned… so swiftly?" Hiei asked as Kurama neared the end of his work.

"I went to Koenma-sama. I wanted to ask where he got the information of your death. I ended up talking to the psychic who predicted it," Kurama informed him.

"Wait! You… didn't… **tell**… Koenma… I'm sick… did you?"

"I didn't have a choice. He had to know."

Hiei growled. "Did you… tell… anyone… else… fox?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were all present when I informed him."

"Yusuke and... Kuwabara!" Hiei buried his hand in his free hand. "Oh… hell! Those two… bakas… will never… let me… live this… down!"

"You shouldn't care, since you're planning on dieing." Kurama said coolly. Hiei started and looked away. 'Damn that stupid fox! He's making me feel guilty about trying to commit suicide! I bet if it weren't for him I could have too!'

"Hn… good point…" Hiei said casually, masking his thoughts. "Soooo… what did… my psychic… have to say?"

Kurama hesitated before replying. "… She told me… the out come of your fate would not make me happy, and that it would fill me with loneliness." Kurama said without looking at Hiei. Hiei was silent for a long time. 'Fill him with loneliness? Me? What the hell is going on?!'

"So… I'm going to… die," Hiei said once Kurama had finished bandaging his arm.

"Yes." Kurama stood up after another long pause.

"Where… are you… going?" Hiei asked following him with his eyes.

"I told you, I'd be looking for the cure for the next three days."

"But… the psychic said…"

"You've always told me that I should not listen to what people tell me to do," Kurama said and left without giving Hiei time to retort. 'I don't understand…' Hiei thought.

"Why are you… doing this… fox?" he asked aloud looking at his neatly bandaged arm. A short time later the door opened again, starling Hiei.

"Fox?"

Kurama entered holding a tray of food. "I forgot. You haven't eaten since you fell ill have you? Here." Kurama set the tray on the bed in front of Hiei. "If you really want to die, you can starve yourself," there was no emotion or request in his tone. It was merely a comment to be heeded or not. With that Kurama turned and left the room again.

"Hello Kurama. What do you need?" Genkai said without looking from television screen as she lowered her cup of tea.

"Genkai-sensei, I was hoping to borrow your library for a little while," Kurama requested.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Genkai said unenthusiastically, setting her cup down and standing up. "Follow me." She led Kurama to a dimly lit room with enough books to make any book fanatic go into ecstasy.

"It's a good thing the two dimwits already left. I'd never trust them with these books," Genkai said, brushing some dust off the book closest to her.

"I don't think there's a need for worry. Those two aren't all that fond of reading anyway. Also, many of the books here are in very old and inhuman dialects if I am correct."

"Yes. Never was all that interested in reading them myself, but they made a nice little collection. Take all the time you need here, if you leave after midnight, please make sure not to trip. People here like to try to sleep."

"Arigatou Genkai-sensei," Kurama thanked her. Genkai nodded and began to leave Kurama to begin his work when Kurama suddenly remembered something else. "Genkai-sensei." He stopped the psychic.

"Yeah?"

"How is Yukina-san?"

Genkai sighed. "Tired. Healing Hiei is proving very difficult. If you could hurry on that cure, I would appreciate my helper back as well."

"Trust me, I will waste no time." Kurama followed on his promise by immediately going to examine the books for any one that might help him. Genkai left the room to return to her television program.

Kurama spent the rest of the day and more in that dimly lit room, reading any book he could find that had to do with illnesses. When his tired eyes could hardly see the words even when he held the book three centimeters from his face he set the book down and dragged his tired body from the temple and all the way back to his own house. It was around three in the morning when he returned and he would have loved to just fall onto the sofa and sleep but he forced himself to climb the stairs to his room and check on Hiei. He smiled when he saw the small koorime's chest rising and falling softly and the empty tray of food on the night table.

"Arigatou Hiei," he said to the sleeping demon before leaving the room and flopping onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.

"Hn… baka no kitsune," Hiei said softly once Kurama had left, before falling back into slumber.

"Good morning!" Kurama said brightly, entering Hiei's room with a tray of food. Hiei opened his eyes to glare at the fox. Judging from the amount of light in the room it was around nine in the morning.

"What are you… so happy about?" Hiei asked darkly from the bed where he lay.

"Just wanted to brighten the mood a bit!" Kurama set the tray of food on the night table. "How are you feeling today Hiei?" he asked. Hiei glared at Kurama as if he took the question as an insult to his strength. He struggled to sit up in bed, rolling and pushing against the bed with all the strength he had. In the end, after thrashing around for a good five minutes he fell back down limply.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was no longer bright but concerned. Hiei glared up at Kurama.

"Justshutup…" Hiei breathed in tired slurred words. He turned away from Kurama, curling into a small, protective ball. Kurama lightly stroked Hiei's back sympathetically. With the fire demon's temper returned he had just about forgotten about how miserable Hiei must be feeling. Since the date of his death was nearing quickly the illness must be beginning to get through the healing Yukina was doing as well.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Kurama asked softly so as not to hurt Hiei's head. Hiei shook his head negatively. "Alright, I'll be back very soon." With one last soft brush of his hand against Hiei's cape Kurama rushed from the room and traveled as fast as he could to Genkai's temple.

"Genkai-sensei, would you mind if I removed some books from your library? Hiei's illness is worsening and I do not want to leave him alone in the house." Kurama silently pleaded for consent.

"Just as long as you know what your punishment will be if anything is to happen to the books," Genkai warned, though not as sternly as she would have to Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Thank you!" Kurama said fervently and rushed to the library, found as many books as he could carry in a bag he'd brought and rushed back to his house. Hiei was still curled up in his bed. His face was once again as colorless as it had been before the healing had started. Half of Kurama was burning to wake Hiei to make sure he would wake up this time but the other reasonable half won saying that Hiei needed to sleep. Kurama sat in the chair beside Hiei and immersed himself in reading, reassured by the soft breaths escaping Hiei's lips. After a few hours later, after he'd finished looking through the books he forced himself to take a break. He poured a cup of water and returned to Hiei in the hopes of persuading his friend to drink something. Softly he shook Hiei's shoulder, almost dropping the cup in relief when Hiei's red eyes opened.

"You should drink something," Kurama coaxed holding the glass of water in front of his friend. Hiei nodded dazedly and obediently opened his mouth when Kurama laid the cup against his lips. "Can you eat?" Kurama asked. Hiei replied with a soft indiscernible, muffled noise before his breathing evened out again. Kurama looked hopelessly at the pile of books he had read. He'd known none of them would contain the cure. The words of the psychic rang in his head. Hiei was going to die tomorrow and the most Kurama could do for him was to read a god damn book! White hot anger coursed through his veins. Anger at what ever had made Hiei sick and anger at Hiei for not caring when Kurama would give anything to make him well again. Kurama calmed himself as he was so accustomed to, taking a deep breath to renew his calm mask and picking up the bag of books to return to Genkai.

"Nothing in them?" Genkai asked when he arrived at the temple. Sadly he shook his head. "I've been doing some searching as well, this situation is getting annoying. There was nothing in what I've gone through either though. I suppose we knew the moment Hiei fell ill something bad would happen. It isn't exactly normal."

"Actually Hiei has been ill twice before recently," Kurama informed Genkai uninterestedly.

"He has?" Genkai's interested tone snapped Kurama into full focus.

"Yes. His immune system hasn't adjusted to Ningenkai yet."

"… I wonder…" Genkai said thoughtfully.

"What?!" Kurama asked immediately jumping on any hope of saving Hiei.

"Well, some more stubborn demons like Hiei build up a very strong hatred toward something, in this case Ningenkai," Genkai began.

"Yes, Hiei certainly is not fond of Ningenkai," Kurama agreed.

"And such a mental block against a thing can build a physical block against it, in this case prohibit the body from adapting. In other words, Hiei's hate for Ningenkai is physically stopping his immune system from adapting," Genkai explained.

"So, by that logic, if we were to return Hiei to Makai he would recover," Kurama said excitedly, his heart leaping.

"Yes, if my theory is correct."

The hope that had flared in Kurama's chest for a second died instantly. "… and with this medical issue, the laws of Reikei say that an alternative method of probation would have to be offered… So, Hiei would never have to return to Ningenkai again if he did not wish to…"

"Yes, that _is _the law," Genkai said, then sighed exasperatedly. "If you're going to get all sentimental take it outside. Just remember you'll have to take Hiei soon. I'll inform Koenma."

Kurama nodded and left, walking slowly back to his home. Though to every one around him he was normal, inside a turmoil of emotions ate at his heart. He sat in his chair, just watching the steady rise and fall of Hiei's chest.

"_If you were to return to Makai, before your probation release date, would you ever return here?"_

"_Not unless I had the urge to kill humans. Why?"_

I might never see Hiei again… no… I know that I will never see Hiei again. He could return here after he recovered and with regular visits to Makai he could stay here… but he won't do that. He told me himself and the psychic told me what would happen. I would not be lonely if Hiei were here. Even after this body dies and leaves my demon form to return to Makai as well I do not know if I will be able to find him… I do not know if he will want to be found. I suppose it will be better losing him to Makai than to death. This must be what that stupid psychic meant when she told me I would be lonely and unhappy. No matter what, I'm still losing Hiei… I knew when she told me… I knew it would hurt… I knew… but… a tap at the window broke him from his thoughts. He walked over and opened it to allow Botan in.

"Koenma-sama heard about Hiei," Botan said as she landed, looking sympathetically down at where Hiei was lying in a way that would have caused Hiei to kill her in a very gruesome way if he had been conscious. "He's opening a hole in the barrier between Ningenkai and Makai for you. It should be open shortly."

"Thank you, can you lead me?" Kurama asked, walking over and picking up Hiei's body. The fire demon did not wake this time. Botan led him in silence out into Kurama's yard and they slipped, inconspicuously to the forest where Hiei, Kurama and Goki had taken the stolen artifacts. Kurama remembered all the times he had come here with Hiei and felt his heart throb in his chest. A small shimmering dark green hole was widening in the center of the clearing.

"It is fully open, you can enter now," Botan instructed once the hole had widened to being large enough. Kurama stepped through and held Hiei's limp body close as the two boys fell through a sea of green mist. He pulled Hiei upward, rotating his body to be under the koorime's as they fell through a second hole and hit the grassy plain of Makai.

Without letting go of Hiei for a second he struggled back to his feet and pulled Hiei closer, protectively. A demon in such a state in Makai was not a demon that lived long unless well protected. He made his way to a tree shrouded area and controlled the surrounding trees to form themselves into a hut. Lying Hiei down on the soft grass floor Kurama sat back to watch. Already Hiei's breathing seemed calmer, the aura around him strengthened and began visibly fighting the illness back.

'Genkai was right.' Kurama thought to himself as he watched Hiei's aura. 'He'll be alright now.' Suddenly Kurama wondered what he would say when Hiei woke up. How could he tell Hiei he was free to go?! How could he watch Hiei leave for the last time?! How could he bare knowing as he watched Hiei walk away that this was the last he would see of his small friend?! There was only one answer, he couldn't. Kurama found a small piece of paper and a pen in his pocket from school and set to writing. He knew Hiei had learned one type of demon writing so used that dialect.

_Well, your dream came true Hiei, _Kurama wrote. _You're back in Makai. It turns out your illness was caused by your reluctance to adapt to Ningenkai. Now that you are in Makai you will recover. Heh, the extent of your stubbornness never ceases to amaze me. With this, Reikei can no longer bind you to Ningenkai. You have a new option of remaining in Makai and serving the rest of your probation there… You can also however, return to Ningenkai and return to your old probation service. With periodical visits to Makai you will not have issues with illness again… _Kurama felt obliged to inform Hiei of this, with the small ounce of hope he held in his heart that Hiei would chose that, but he knew it was a pointless struggle. _Good bye Hiei._

_--Kurama_

Kurama's vision blurred slightly as he reread the note. He wiped the tears away, annoyed. If Hiei ever saw Kurama cry he would probably shun him. He left the note next to the sleeping koorime, grew a highly deadly Makai plant to guard Hiei while obeying the instructions not to hurt the fire demon and left the hut as quickly as he could without looking back. He didn't trust himself. He did not know what he might do, but it would not be good. There was a limit to everyone's self control.

'Good bye Hiei.' He left Hiei in the small protected hut and returned to Ningenkai.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I added rulers for the A/Ns in this one. I should have done that before but... what can I say? I'm slow. Read and review and I will love you! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Sorry this took awhile to get up. Sorry it took awhile to get up. I had the chapter written but I was rereading it and trying to edit it and I realized it was totally hopeless so I rewrote it, BUT what really matters is that it's up now! Don't own YYH. If there are a thousand typos it's because Koorime-Chan didn't edit this one because I wanted to get it up. I went over it a thousand times but I'm really incompetent at removing typos. WARNING: The following chapter contains a few spoilers from Hiei's past. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you. And I'll just shut up now and get to the fic**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'A month? Has it really been an entire month since Hiei left?' Kurama wondered, calculating the dates in his mind. 'Yes, a month and three days to be exact.' Kurama sighed. With the demon presence he'd sensed watching him for weeks he had not allowed himself to truly face the fact that Hiei was gone in fear that the demon would see weakness and take that as a signal to attack. However, now reality was beginning to break through his emotion barriers. 'Stop it,' he reprimanded himself. 'You knew it would hurt… but that is life. At least you know that Hiei is still alive…' That thought however did not bring comfort to his troubled mind. In reality it hurt even more to know that Hiei was alive and happier somewhere else, to know that Hiei had truly chosen to leave. His arms wrapped around his body. He began involuntarily closing in on himself as a wave of loss washed over him. More tears blurred his vision. 'No!' He pulled himself back firmly. The last thing he needed was to have an emotional break down in the middle of the school! The sense of the demon watching him helped focus his mind back into reasoning again. He _could not _allow weakness right now.

"Hey! Shuichi-kun." Kaitou peaked his head around the bathroom door. "You've been in here awhile, everything ok?"

"Fine," Kurama assure Kaitou with his usual smile before walking calmly to the boy from the space near the stalls where he had been standing.

"You haven't exactly seemed fully like yourself recently. Is everything ok? Nothing that will hinder you in the upcoming tests? I want to beat you fair and square." Kaitou nagged.

"Yes Kaitou-kun, I am simply reflecting on how great it has been to be considered more intelligent than you before the tests that we all know you will finally defeat me in," Kurama replied sarcastically. Kaitou rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm… Someday I really will beat you Shuichi-kun and then it won't be so funny."

"Actually, quite to the contrary, I would find that quite amusing."

"Knowing you, you actually might. For such a 'nice, kind, sweet boy' you certainly can have quite an ego," Kaitou said.

"It's not an ego. You just take losing so badly it is an obvious thing anyone would hassle you about. I am simply trying to teach you not to take loss so personally."

"Oh yes! Put this all on me! You are really very skilled in persuasion, ever think about going into politics?"

"I'll put it on my to do list," Kurama said sarcastically as the two boys exited the school together.

"'Ey! Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara came racing full speed toward him and Kaitou, knocking about half the school out of the way in their hurry and leaving a path through the stunned students where they had been running. Kaitou and Kurama sweat dropped.

"Well, duty calls you Shuichi-kun. I will see you tomorrow," Kaitou waved before quickly leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara's line of fire. Kurama was about to ask what on Earth had happened to make his two friends so frantic but he got his answer soon enough without having to ask.

"Hah! Beat you! I told you I was faster!" Yusuke gloated.

"What do you mean Urameshi?! That was obviously a tie and if anyone won it was me!" Kuwabara protested.

"Hah! In your dreams lame-o!"

"What do you think Kurama?" Kuwabara asked turning to the fox.

"I think you are both going to apologize to the students you just pulverized," Kurama replied sternly. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Botan's here," Yusuke stated. "She says there's something about some demon doing something bad somewhere," Yusuke informed Kurama ever so helpfully. Kurama sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling there was more information relayed here before you entered the picture Yusuke?" Kurama asked skeptically. "Ah yes, that would be my brilliant skills of deduction wouldn't it?" Kurama joked, trying not to think of the last time, and last demon, he'd used his brilliant skills of deduction on.

"Ah, the perks of being the smart one!" Yusuke sighed. "Almost makes me wish I weren't the irresponsible, reckless one… almost. Anyway! We should go see what Botan wants us to do. She's waiting at my house," Yusuke said, pulling the group's attention back to the demon problem.

"I'm hurt! Keeping us on track is my job!" Kurama said in mock distress. "I suppose I'm not needed now that you've gone all responsible," Kurama pretended to be depressed for a second, which wasn't hard, then continued, "To Botan then." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded before heading off to Yusuke's home.

" Ah! There you are! Yusuke told you about the mission, right?" Botan asked when they arrived.

"Yeah… well… I kind of wasn't exactly listening when you told me what to say… so I made up a story for Kuwabara, but it didn't work…" Yusuke admitted.

"Come on Urameshi! Who's going to believe 'A giant rabid goat demon is attacking Japan with a chain saw and a flame thrower?!'"

"Hey! It was a llama! Not a goat!" Yusuke corrected Kuwabara touchily.

"Llamba, goat, all that matters is that no one in their right mind would believe it!" Kuwabara continued.

"I know, that's why I told you."

"Alright! That's enough boys!" Botan stopped the argument before Kuwabara could reply. "This is my fault for pretending Yusuke could be trusted as a reliable information bearer. Obviously my hopes were in vain. Here's the deal, there has been a breach in the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. Only one demon passed, but he is trying to recreate the hole to release more demons. All you have to do is defeat him." Botan sighed. "I'll give Kurama the information in the future."

"That is probably wise," Kurama commented.

"Should have done that in the first place if you ask me," Kuwabara agreed.

"See! Not only do I get to make up an awesome story, but I get less responsibility too! Win, win situation, huh?" Yusuke asked grinning. The entire room aside from him rolled their eyes.

"Let's just go," Botan said, turning to leave Yusuke's house. "I'll lead you to where the hole is. You can take it from there." They were about to leave when Kurama suddenly remembered something.

"Botan! Wait!" Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped and turned to look at Kurama.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What happened with Enma-sama? Did he discover you have revealed classified information?" Kurama asked.

"Oh! Yes, he did."

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked curiously at the lack of worry in Botan's voice. "Were you punished really badly?"

"Well, since as Kurama said before, Enma-sama did instruct me to make sure Hiei served his full probation and because he has been very busy lately he let me off with a mark on my permanent record and a note to give me extra punishment should I disobey him again."

"Oooo! Permanent record! You're a bad girl now Botan! All we need now is a low cut strapless black belly shirt and black mini skirt then you'll have the look too! Ow!" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head which had just been thwapped by Botan's oar.

"Right! Let's go then!" Botan said cheerily, leading Kurama and Kuwabara from Yusuke's home.

"Hey! Wait up! Ow! What the hell is that oar made of?!" Yusuke asked as he came stumbling up to them, still clutching the back of his head. Botan ignored the question and continued to lead them toward the forest where Yusuke had met Kurama and Hiei.

"So Kurama, is it true Hiei's gone back to Makai and isn't coming back?" Yusuke asked as he trotted to catch up with the fox.

"Yes, it would seem so." Kurama's voice and expression were emotionless.

"Well damn!" Yusuke's face fell slightly. "I'm gonna miss the little four foot three eyed freak."

"Well you can miss him for both of us Urameshi because I don't!" Kuwabara said fervently. "All he ever did was talk about how stupid we all were!" Kuwabara complained.

"Incompetent was the phrase he used," Kurama corrected him.

"See! He couldn't even do it with small words either! Acting all smart too!" Kuwabara continued complaining as the city turned to forest. "If the shrimp is gone I say good riddance!" Kurama toned Kuwabara's voice out in annoyance.

"Ack!" Botan, Kurama and Kuwabara all stopped and turned back to see Yusuke sprawled on the ground.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke pulled himself off the ground.

"Sorry! Shoelace came untied," Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just getting beat up all over the place today! First Keiko decides to take a chunk out of me, then Botan hits me and now this! You guys go ahead and I'll follow Kuwabara's energy to find you." The three nodded and turned to leave but Yusuke stopped them again. "Kurama, could you stay?"

"Huh? What do you need him for Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, he's the smart one here and I don't know how to tie my shoes." Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama all sweat dropped.

"Alright," Kurama said turning to Kuwabara and Botan. "We'll meet up with you in a few seconds. You two go on." Botan and Kuwabara nodded again and left into the trees.

"Yusuke," Kurama said without turning to look at the detective once the other two were gone, "your shoelace is tied."

"Yeah, I know. Glad those two didn't notice though," Yusuke said, straightening himself and brushing grass and dirt from his jeans.

"So, what was it that you really desired?" Kurama asked, turning to face Yusuke.

"Are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine, why would I not be?" Kurama asked casually.

"Just… Hiei was your best friend and now he's gone. You ok with that?" The words cut through Kurama far more than Yusuke could have thought they would. Hiei was gone. To truthfully respond to that he would have to accept what they told him, so he lied. He put on his best smile and brushed the comment away casually.

"I've gotten over it," he assured his friend.

"Ok, we should go then before Botan and Kuwabara start wondering what the hell we're doing." Even though Yusuke did not believe Kurama he let the conversation drop because if they spent any longer it would most likely arouse Botan or Kuwabara's suspicions.

"Agreed," Kurama said before leading them off through the forest after Kuwabara's energy.

"Jeez!" Kuwabara said when the two emerged from the trees. "How long does it take to tie a shoe?! Oh! Wait! I got a better one, how many demons does it take to tie a shoelace?" Kuwabara grinned at his joke though Yusuke, Kurama and Botan were unimpressed.

"That's not funny," they stated together.

"Now then! I think that's enough dawdling for one mission! Let's get this demon before Koenma sends someone to find out what in Reikai is taking so long," Botan said, setting them off through the forest again. It was not long before they were hit with a sense of overwhelming energy coming from the hole to Makai. After a little more time they stopped behind a clump of trees and peaked into the clearing where a male, blond haired demon in a red outfit with gold trim was chanting beside a widening black hole.

"I would give you some careful instructions on what to do," Botan began in a whisper, "but…"

"Hey! Demon boy! Put your hands above your head and back away from the portal," Yusuke commanded, entering the clearing with a glowing finger pointed at the demon's back.

"But, you'd just do that," Botan finished, exasperatedly despite the fact that she had known it was coming. The demon ignored Yusuke's threats and the added presences of Kurama and Kuwabara, wielding their own weapons as well. "Ok… you have three seconds to acknowledge our presence. One… Two… Three…" Still the demon ignored them. "Ok! You asked for it!" Yusuke let a large blast of spirit energy from his finger straight at the demon. The demon continued ignoring them, not even bothering to dodge. Three feet away from the demon a dome of red energy appeared, Yusuke's energy hit it and evaporated. The wall faded as soon as Yusuke's energy was gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke asked looking at the spot where his attack had vanished.

"Energy absorption wall," Kurama explained immediately. "As its name suggests it absorbs all energies that come in contact with it, making your spirit gun and Kuwabara's spirit sword useless." (A/N – A spin on Yomi's weapon in his fight with Yusuke in the anime, altered slightly to work against spirit energy too and has some other added features.)

"Good thing we got you here then Kurama," Yusuke said unworriedly. "You do your 'ascertain the enemies weaknesses' or whatever thing and me and Kuwabara will go punch his brains out." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara charged the demon without waiting for Kurama.

"Wait! Yusuke, Kuwabara, don't!" Kurama yelled but it was too late. At three feet from the demon the red wall of energy reappeared and repelled Yusuke and Kuwabara back, past Kurama and smashing into the trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Ow! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara struggled out of the splintered trees they'd just pulverized. "What the hell was _that_?!"

"The energy absorption wall," Kurama replied simply.

"Yeah, I know that, but why? We weren't using our energy!"

"This is a very advanced spell. It repelled the energy stored in your body. You cannot pass it."

"Well how the hell are we supposed kill an enemy we can't even get to?!" Yusuke asked in frustration.

"You leave it to me. My whip can pass the wall and will weaken the demon enough that he will drop the wall. You two can attack then," Kurama instructed softly so the demon could not over hear. He then leapt into the air, gracefully snapping his whip at the demon's back. Three feet from the demon the red wall appeared for the third time, blocking Kurama's attack. Kurama fell back to the ground next to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"And what the hell was _that_?!" Yusuke asked Kurama skeptically. "And don't tell me 'the energy absorption wall,' because believe it or not, I already figured that out!" Kurama looked from his whip to the demon in awe.

"Amazing! That's near impossible! The energy absorption wall is actually strong enough to detect the trace amounts of energy in my whip and repel it! Weapons this strong are once in a life time rare!"

"Well great! Now we know it'll be worth a lot when we sell it on e-bay once we kick his ass." Yusuke joked sarcastically.

"Anyone got any brilliant ideas?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, win," Yusuke replied.

"Dodge!" Kurama yelled suddenly, leaping away as a ball of red energy shot at them from the demon, who had finally acknowledged their presence enough to attack, though he still had not turned from his work. Yusuke and Kuwabara leapt away as well, easily escaping fire.

"Not that good of an attacker are you?" Yusuke gloated confidently. "That thing was slow as hell!" The sphere of red energy stopped where they had just been standing and began doing something that looked like… bubbling. It writhed and squirmed for a few moments, then broke into three balls that each shot after one of the fighters. No sooner did a fighter dodge the energy then it shot off in the new direction its target was heading.

"Ok! I'm losing this thing…" Yusuke said, preparing his energy to somehow trick the attack away from him.

"No!" Kurama stopped him. "Don't waste your energy. It has locked onto your energy but won't be fooled by you sending a decoy. Any attempt to lose it would be futile!"

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Yusuke asked in an annoyed tone as he continued to run and dodge. "Keep running away until either that thing catches up with us or we pass out from exhaustion?!"

"So far, that is the only plan I have been able to come up with," Kurama admitted.

"Great! Well we'll see how it works!" Yusuke yelled back sarcastically.

"I don't wanna die!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"You're not gonna die. I'll think of something… Maybe the energy will get bored and go away," Yusuke suggested. Suddenly the energy spheres vanished. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara finally landed and stayed on the ground, looking around for where their enemy's attack had gone.

"Wow! What did you do Urameshi?!" Kuwabara asked in astonishment.

"I didn't do anything, Kurama?" Kurama shook his head. A cry of pain pulled their attention to the demon. Blood was flowing from about twenty deep gashes all along his body. The cry faded and the demon fell forward onto the ground in a dead heap, the portal infront of him began slowly closing.

"Who the…" Yusuke started when suddenly a black blur appeared in front of them for a second before it turned into a short, red eyed, spiky haired demon. The four were silent for a long time, just looking at each other.

"Hiei…?" Yusuke asked, finally breaking every one from the dazed silence.

"Hiei?!" Kuwabara asked, sounding like a child who had been deprived of the sweetest candy on the Earth.

"Hiei…" Kurama murmured under his breath in a voice too soft to be heard.

"Hiei!" A yell sounded from the trees nearby and Botan ran into the clearing smiling amazedly.

"Well, now we have verified that everyone here knows my name," Hiei said, rolling his eyes.

"You're back!" Botan exclaimed, laughing.

"You're back," Kuwabara said menacingly.

"You are back," Kurama said smiling softly.

"And Hiei's back!" Yusuke announced, grinning from ear to ear.

"And we all know where I am too! You are just plain geniuses!" Hiei complimented them sarcastically.

"What are you doing back here?! I could have sworn Kurama said you were staying in Makai!" Yusuke said to Hiei.

"Hn, I'm saving you idiot's lives!" Hiei replied.

"So you were the one who did that? How did you get to that demon freak without being repelled?!"

"He was already inside the wall," Kurama explained on impulse for Hiei. "The portal to Makai was inside the energy absorption wall so all Hiei had to do was cross through the portal and he had a clear shot at the demon, correct Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei approved Kurama's explanation without looking at the fox.

"Well don't expect _me_ to thank you! We could have done him in on our own!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Yes, I realized that from the way you ran around this clearing like a trapped mouse with such confidence!"

"You little—"

"So, you going back to Makai now Hiei?" Yusuke asked, cutting off Kuwabara's angry reply. A flash of emotion crossed Kurama's eyes but was gone in a split second.

"… No…" Kurama's eyes widened at Hiei's reply. "I came to Ningenkai for a reason and I will stay here for that reason," Hiei stated plainly. Despite his pleasure at seeing Hiei again Kurama's heart dipped slightly when Hiei said this. Hiei had returned to protect Yukina, nothing more. That was all that mattered to him.

"Huh? You had a reason for coming into Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked. He knew about Hiei being Yukina's brother, but he did not know she was the reason he had come in Ningenkai in the first place.

"Hn, I have reasons for everything I do," Hiei stated.

"What's your reason then if is soooo good? A giiiiirl maybe?" Kuwabara taunted, receiving a glare that, if it had any more malice, could have killed him.

"Well, why you returned hold no importance. Welcome back Hiei," Kurama said, smiling with more life than he'd been able to since Hiei left.

"Well! If this happy little team reunion is over," Yusuke said looking at Kuwabara and Hiei who were giving each other death glares, "me, Botan and Kuwabara should get going," Yusuke said.

"Huh? Why only us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because I want to show you something, now come on!" Yusuke commanded, turning and winking at Kurama so that Botan, Kuwabara and Hiei could not see. Kurama smiled back in thanks. Yusuke lead his two confused friends from the clearing, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone. Wind rushed by, blowing Kurama's hair easily while pulling softly at Hiei's more persistent black hair.

"… Care to come over Hiei?" Kurama asked after a long pause of searching his mind for the right words to say. "It's been awhile."

"Hn," Hiei nodded and followed Kurama from the clearing. There was nothing Kurama could find to say on the walk home so he was silent, luckily Hiei did not seem to mind. Once they had entered Kurama's yard Hiei vanished. Kurama sensed his energy shoot into Kurama's room through the open window. 'Looks like he's nicely healed,' Kurama thought, walking through the door which seemed like such an uncreative entrance next to Hiei's.

He was glad to see his mother was still at work so he would not have to explain his lateness. Climbing the stairs to his room he took a deep breath and entered. There Hiei was, crouching on his bed and turning to him when he heard the door opening. The scene was so familiar that for the second time since Hiei had fallen ill Kurama had to keep himself from throwing his arms around his friend. Kurama went to his bed and sat on the edge, near Hiei. Neither boy spoke for a long time.

"Why?" Hiei asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Why what?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Why… were you crying?" Kurama's heart skipped a beat.

"What?!" he asked in startled surprise. Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled out a folded piece of paper which he showed to Kurama. It was the good bye note Kurama had written to him in Makai. Kurama's eyes scanned it in confusion for a few seconds before they fell on something he had not noticed before. His heart stopped. There, on the paper, was a circle. A circle where the paper was wrinkled, as if a drop of water had dried there… as if a tear drop had dried there. 'I cried… and Hiei knows… I cried… and Hiei saw.' Kurama's mind did not want to accept what this probably meant. Hiei had returned, but now would probably shun Kurama. He had gotten his wish, only to have it taken away again by his own stupid carelessness. Kurama's usually brilliant charisma had been utterly failing him these past days and now, when he really needed it, it was once again no where to be found.

"What do you want from me Kurama?" Hiei asked finally when he received no response from him.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" Kurama asked, carefully stopping any of his nervousness from reaching his voice.

"Oh come on! You're making it damned obvious! First you tell me you would miss me if I left, then you tell me you'd care if I didn't wake up and _then_ you say the psychic told you my fate would make _you _unhappy and lonely. Come on Kurama! There are plenty of other people here! Why the hell did you think I would believe that _my_ leaving would make _you_ lonely! Practically _everyone_ here just _adores_ you!"

'Wait,' Kurama thought as he listened to Hiei, hearing the strangest tone in his voice. 'Could it be… Hiei is… _jealous_ of me?'

"After that you put a fake tear drop on the note you leave me and as if that weren't enough, after I've left you even put on a show of depression when you sense me watching you!"

"Watching me…? Wait! That was _you_ I sensed?!" Kurama said in sudden realization.

"Don't play stupid fox! You knew it was me other wise you wouldn't have been pretending to miss me! People only do things like this when they want something, so once again, what do you want from me Kurama?" Hiei asked angrily. Though he was carefully keeping his voice from yelling Kurama could tell he was not doing it easily.

"Hiei, I don't want anything from you and I wasn't pretending! I really missed you when you left and I really meant those things I said!" Kurama's own tone pleaded for Hiei to believe him.

"Ha! Don't want anything my ass! If you weren't doing those things to get something from me then why?! Why the hell else would anyone say those stupid things to me?!" Kurama was silent. "Hn, can't think of a good excuse fox?" Hiei asked coldly. Kurama looked at Hiei and wondered how much pain was masked by his stony cold expression. He had been abandoned and lied to so many times, no one in his life had ever truly cared about him and anything that seemed like care must be deception. Now he thought that of his closest friends betrayed him as well.

"I'm sorry Hiei."

"Oh! 'I'm sorry Hiei.' _That's_ what you tell me?! You think that you can just say 'I'm sorry' and erase the fact that you tried to deceive me?!"

"No Hiei. That is not what I am sorry for. I am sorry for not telling you this sooner. I love you Hiei." Hiei's eyes widened and his scowl turned to surprise. He stared at Kurama for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed in anger again.

"Why?! Why do you want to hurt me Kurama?!" Hiei was beginning to lose control of his temper. His voice rose in anger to just under yelling. "Why are you trying to deceive me?! What do you want?!"

"I want you to be happy," Kurama replied earnestly.

"Don't lie to me!" Hiei's voice was increasing in volume. "No one wants anything unless it benefits themselves! Why would _you_ want _me_ to be happy?! What does my happiness do for you?!"

"If you are happy, I am happy too. I don't want to see you in pain that you don't deserve anymore!"

"Hn, I deserve everything that happens to me! You make a mistake, bad things happen, you trust someone, bad things happen but you deserve them all!"

"Oh? Then explain this to me Hiei, how does a new born boy who has done nothing but live deserve to be thrown from a cliff?!" Kurama argued.

"Hn, I guess some people are just unlucky. That still does not justify you caring for me when my own people despise me just for living! What do I do for you that others don't?!"

"You make me happy and you understand me."

"You mother does not make you happy? She misunderstands you?"

"She does not know the full truth and I do not wish for her to." There was a pause in the argument when Kurama and Hiei just looked at each other.

"Hn, you're a damned bastard, you know that?" Hiei spat. "I should have killed myself before and spared myself from the lies and deception of this sadistic life!"

"What about Yukina!" Kurama continued. "You can't protect her if you're dead!"

"She…" Hiei's voice softened, "… she would have been better off if I had died, then she would have been able to find proof of my death and would not be running around and getting into trouble on this search of hers," Hiei said guiltily.

"She wants to find you Hiei. Can't you admit to yourself that there are people who care about you?" Kurama said, desperately trying to make Hiei see things through his eyes. "Hiei…" Kurama pleaded, reaching his hand out to touch Hiei.

"Get away!" Hiei yelled, pulling back and flattening himself against the wall at the end of Kurama's bed. Kurama moved closer, persistently. "I said _get away_!" Hiei shouted, vanishing. Kurama turned just in time to see him flit out the window. Hiei ran away and did not look back. Kurama waited awhile until Hiei's energy faded completely then fell back into his bed with a sigh. At least he had told Hiei. He had a feeling it had been the right thing to do, not to mention the only thing he could think of to do in that situation. All that was left was to give Hiei time to think and hope the fire demon would accept him. 'Please Hiei, just give me a chance.'

Five days later Kurama sensed Hiei's energy in his room from outside his house. His heart leapt as he ran through the door and dashed to his room before Hiei could decide coming was a bad idea and leave.

"Hello Hiei," he casually greeted his friend, who sat the window sill, when he entered the room.

"Hn, here," Hiei replied, holding out a glinting silver necklace.

"You keep that," Kurama said. "Think of it as a gift. I won't take it back so sell it or throw it away if you don't like it." Hiei took the necklace back and looked down at it. After awhile he brought it up and around his neck, attempting to fasten it on. Kurama laughed as Hiei failed to do the clamp behind his neck again and came over to help. He felt Hiei's entire body tense instantly when Kurama's hand brushed the other boy's neck. Kurama fastened the necklace and reached a hand out, ruffling Hiei's hair and completely messing up its nicely spiked shape hair for a few seconds before it snapped back in place, just as persistent as its owner. Hiei smirked at him in an "I win" way. Kurama laughed again at the combination of Hiei's hair and the fire demon's reaction to it.

"So, have you thought about it?" Kurama asked.

"You're not going to let me forget about this are you?"

"Nope." Hiei sighed. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you are a persistent idiot," Hiei retorted.

"They say love and stupidity go hand in hand," Kurama replied. Hiei sighed again.

"If I say yes, will it make you happy?" Hiei asked.

"Only if that is what you really want to say," Kurama replied. Hiei sighed for the third time.

"… Ok… I'll give you a chance." Before the small fire demon knew what he was doing Kurama had pulled Hiei into a tight hug.

"Thank you Hiei! You don't know how much I wanted to hear that."

"…Kurama…?" Hiei asked softly.

"Yes Hiei?"

"… Don't hug me."

Kurama's arms tightened around Hiei for a second before he let go. Immediately the fire demon vanished. Kurama looked after him and smiled. 'Just you wait Hiei. I'll do what ever it takes to make this work.

* * *

A/N: THE END .!!! The part with the rabid llama is my little tribute to Koorime-Chan aka my own personal rabid llama. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about Kurama trying to sort out his relationship with Hiei. I've already got a possible plot and I'll start on it and hopefully you'll read it. Please review . 

I just want to add a little thank you to the people who've review so far,

_Animefouryou_

_VixenOfTheWolves_

_shiorifoxiesmom_

_And KittyKat12567_

THANK YOU!!! You're comments are inspirational! . (If anyone review between the time I write this and the time I post it I apologize.)


End file.
